


Blue

by Val_Creative



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is springtime in New Mazoku and Yuuri smiles like rain.  /Early Season 3 verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

.

It is springtime in New Mazoku — and Yuuri smiles like rain.

Because rain is blue. Because much now reminds Sara of Yuuri. But most of all because what is blue _must_ be associated with Yuuri…

Blue like ocean water, like Yuuri's element. Blue is the inspiration Yuuri gives to others, his sincerity, his spirituality, his overwhelming need to keep the truth intact, and his generosity — he is the color that opens his subject's hearts, their energy, and their minds to accepting what is alien but useful to them.

Not blue like celadon — the color of his Mother's earrings, heavy and tinkling in his memory — they are the color of loneliness. Yuuri does not make him lonely.

Yuuri smiles, reaching out to remove Sara's glasses (the Small Shimaron king blinking at the sudden loss of weight on his nose).

"I don't know why you hide your eyes behind these sunglasses all the time, Sara. You have nice eyes."

The violet lenses are folded in Yuuri's hands.

It is springtime and they are in the center terrace of the Blood Pledge castle, visiting the grounds before a formal introduction and dinner. The boy with the darker hair examines his companion staring back skeptically, a small flame of familiarity building deep in black eyes.

"They look like brass… like something I would know from home… something warm and something that…" Yuuri pauses to sigh, "they shouldn't be hidden, is all."

Yuuri could not understand in his blue, blue world. Sara believes he is too much like his violet glasses — dark in his cruelty, and in his arrogance, and in his frustration. He caters to his color's nature: curious in the powers to destroy, drunk on his ambitions; a fully bloomed rose showered with nobility and luxury.

Delicate hands skim over Yuuri's tanned ones as Sara plucks his glasses away, setting them back into place (the other king's smile tightening).

"That is very kind of you to say, Yuuri," he says, this time allowing himself a enigmatic grin. The human king extends a hand out, and Yuuri takes it softly (their fingers hooking together, accidentally, and he blushes modestly), walking around a statue fountain with him to exit the terrace.

It is because the way Yuuri smiles, Sara will be content with what is to come.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for LaChoy.


End file.
